vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuuchi
Summary Shuuchi is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. He's the serious God of Earth and Warriors. He's calm, wise and strict on both himself and others due to closely following the Bushido Code. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Shuuchi, God of Earth, God of Warriors, Master Swordsman Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Male Age: Several hundred of years; 50's appearance-wise Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords and armguards, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Earth Manipulation (including causing earthquakes), Can turn his body into steel, Corruption, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forceful Teleportation of Others, Curse Manipulation (He can curse people into falling into panic and disarray), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods and spirits), Very resistant to (status effects, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, fire, water, electricity and Power Nullification) from various weapons, Corruption, Durability Negation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Control, Exorcism, His stamina can't be depleted |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (He can dodge arrows shot from right in front of him by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase his combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Higher than Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a God (He can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having his stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with swords; Tens of meters with ranged weapons, earth and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, armguards, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Shuuchi has great instincts and is very good in combat. He's also very wise and doesn't underestimate his opponents. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Shuuchi has a limit of. Everytime he gets hit, he loses 1 SP. The lower his SP gauge is, the weaker his attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Samurai Category:Tier 7